It is known to make a dispensing device of the type involved herein in two parts. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,950 wherein a pipette has a thick flange so that it may be snap-fitted into a cap which is integral with a bulb.
A two piece dispensing device as disclosed in said patent has numerous disadvantages. Due to the substantial thickness of the flange at the upper end of the pipette, more plastic material is used than is necessary. The pipette can become separated from the cap at times which are most inconvenient such as when a mother is feeding a baby and the baby bites down on the pipette while the mother is pulling on the cap in an effort to remove the pipette from the baby's mouth. The two piece construction as disclosed in said patent requires a different sized pipette for each different size of cap. The above disadvantages are overcome by the present invention.